


A Bed Time Story

by Niam_Nerrie_Lover



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Horan Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niam_Nerrie_Lover/pseuds/Niam_Nerrie_Lover
Summary: "Daddy, can you tell us a bed time story?""I am going to tell you a beautiful true story""Does it have a happy ending?""Hmmm, I don't know, how about you listen and find out?"
Relationships: Perrie Edwards/Niall Horan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm home" I yelled as soon as I stepped in my house.

"Daddy" I heard two little voices shout, I grinned as I crouched down, with my arms wide open. I was soon tackled in a hug by two toddlers.

"We missed you" Harper wispered.

"Aww, I missed you too, where is your mother?" I asked.

"In the kitchen" Aidan said.

I stood up and watched my two angels run to the living to play. I made my way to the kitchen, where I found my beautiful wife cooking dinner. I wrapped my arms around her waste.

"Hello beautiful" I wispered in her ear.

"Hi love, how was work?" She span around to give me a proper hug.

"It was good but boring and tiring"

"Are you hungry?"

"Starving"

"Alright go get changed, dinner will be ready in five minutes.

"Alright" I gave her a quick kiss, then I made my way upstairs, to mine and Perrie's shared bedroom.

After ten minutes we were all seated on the dining table, eating and chatting about our day. Aidan and Harper telling me about there school day and the activities they had, they were only five years old.

Soon it was the kids bed time and I was tucking then in. I was about to leave their room, when a small voice stopped me.

"Daddy can you tell us a bed time story?" Harper asked.

"I am going to tell you a beautiful true story" I said with a smile.

"Does it have a happy ending?" Aidan asked.

"Hmmm, I don't know, how about you listen and find out?" I asked with a soft smile.

The three of us got confortable in Aidan's bed, Harper cuddled my right side and Aidan my left one.

"It all began 10 years ago...

~Narrator (Niall's voice) story time 10 years ago~

3rd person POV:

5/1/2017

"Mr. Horan you have a meeting in an hour with Mr. Smith" Linda, who is Mr Horan's secretary informed the business man.

"You can go now" Niall said, without even looking up from the paper work he was holding.

Niall Horan CEO of Horan fashion, he is the richest business in the world, and not to mention the yongest. He took over his father's company (who after a tragic car accident lost his ability of walking) when he was only nineteen years old.

Now twenty-three years old, Niall was able to expend his company outside the UK and Ireland, like in the US, France, Germany, Spain, China, Italia, Portugal and Japan. 

He was also known for being cold hearted, they used to call him the heartless business man, people used to think that he was heartless. He always wore a blank face, the only two emotions that he used to show were anger and frustration.

He only had one true best friend. Liam payne knew each and every single secret Niall had. 

Niall didn't believe in love. To him love was something stupid, for weak people, he swore to never fall in love.

His only escape was drawing unique designs. He had a unique point of view and style in dresses and high heels. And a sort of magical taste in jeans and crop tops and many others. Wearing one of his designs, was each and every model's dream. 

"Good morning Mr Smith, shall we begin this meeting? Niall asked.

"We shall" Mr. Smith nodded his head.

"Great, Liam do you have all the files?" Niall asked his best friend.

"Yes I do" Liam said with a small smile.

"Good, so Mr Smith you are here to propose to me seven new models" Niall asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's right, I am sure you are going to like them" Mr Smith gave Niall a folder that contains all the needed information about each girl.

"You've got Gigi Hadid, Kendall Jenner, Eleanor Calder, Leigh-Ane Pinnock, Jesy Nelson, Jade Thirlwall, and Perrie Edwards" Mr Smith listed out.

"Impressing" Niall said.

"Who is going to wear the head dress of the collection?" Liam asked.

He didn't get any answer, Niall was too busy to answer, he was staring at a photograph of a blond haired blue eyed model.

"NIALl" Liam yelled.

"What?" Niall snaped.

"Did you even here my question?" Liam asked. 

"Edwards... Edwards is going to wear it" Niall announced.

"Good choice, they will be in the UK tomorrow."

"Okay, I want to personally meet them" Niall said.

"Of course Mr Horan" Mr Smith smiled.

"Alright, Liam can you continue the rest please, and I want the pictures of those models on my desk" Niall said while standing up, he shook Mr Smith's hand, and he made his way out of the meeting room.

Little did he know that his life was about to change tomorrow....

~Present time~

5/1/2027

"Alright it's time for you two to sleep" I said with a soft smile.

"But the story" Aidan protested.

"We will continue it tomorrow okay?" I asked.

"Okay" Harper yawned.

I picked her up, and I layed her down on her bed. Then I made my way out of the room, I turned the lights off and softly shut the door behind me.

"Are they asleep?" Perrie asked.

"Yeah" I smiled.

"How about we watch a movie?" Perrie asked.

"Good idea" I followed her to the living room...


	2. Chapter 2

~10 years ago/ year: 2017~  
Niall's POV:

I was sitting in my office, behind my desk, preparing myself for my meeting with the seven new models.

Somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in" I said.

"Mr Horan, the new models and Mr Smith just arrived" Linda informed me.

"Let them in, and tell Mr Payne to come here as well" I ordered her.

"Alright" she said, before leaving.

Only few minutes passed before there was another knock on the door.

"Come in" I said, standing up.

"Good morning Mr Horan" Mr Smith said as soon as he stepped in my office.

"Good morning Mr Smith, it's really nice to see you again"

"Well, this time I'm not here alone, come in girls" he said.

Seven beautiful ladies stepped in the room. I could easily recognise each one of them.

"Good morning girls, you are welcome in Horan fashion, and in my office, my name is Niall Horan" I said.

"It's really nice to finally meet you in person Mr Horam, I'm Gigi Hadid"

"I'm Jade Thirlwall"

"Jesy Nelson"

"Kendall Jenner"

"Eleanor Calder"

"Leigh-Ane Pinok"

"I'm Perrie Edwards, nice to meet you Mr Horan"

After shaking hands with the girls, Liam arrived, and we all sat down to discuss the content of the contracts.

"So can I say that we have a deal?" Liam asked.

"Yes of course, the contracts are amazing" kendall said.

"Alright, I think my mission here is over, may I be excused?" Mr Smith asked.

"Yes, you may be, it was nice doing business with you" I said.

"It was my pleasure" He smiled, before leaving.

"Since it's only 11AM I suggest we start the fitting of the dresses today and other outfits" I suggested.

"Yeah, it's a good idea, this way we could immediately start the shooting tomorrow" Liam added.

"Alright let's do this" Perrie said.

This girl, gives me a weird feeling, it's not love, it can't be love, love isn't made for people like me, I have to get rid of this feeling before it gets to a point where I can't stop it.

"Let's go then, ladies please follow us" I got up from my chair, and made my way to my office door.

When we arrived to the fitting room, Zayn my number one hair stylist, was already there as well as Louis my number one make up artist.

"Babe what are you doing here?" Zayn said with a big smile, when he spotted Perrie.

"Surprise" She giggled, and went over to give him a kiss.

For some unknown reasons my fists clenched, and I had the sudden urge to pull her back to my side and punche him, and brake his jaw.

What the hell is going on with me?

I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts. Am I going insane or what?

You can't fall in love Niall, you just can't.

"Let's start with you Gigi"

After all the girls were dressed (there was more than seven models), it was Perrie's turn, she was going to wear  
the head dress of this new collection.

Once she got out of the changing room, my breath got caught in my throat, I was mesmerised by her beauty, she gave the dress a sort of elegance... I don't know, world couldn't describe what I was seeing.

"So...?" Perrie nervously asked.

"Wow... you're stunning" I wispered standing up from the couch.

"I can't believe my dream has finally come true" Perrie said, while looking at herself in the mirror.

"What dream?" I asked.

"The dream of wearing one of your designs" she said.

I smiled at her, I didn't know how to reply to her remark.

"Shall we go out and show the others?" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"We shall" she smiled.

Once we got out in the main room, short gasps were heard, followed by loud clapping.

"A beautiful dress for a beautiful model" Jade said with a big smile.

"Aww, you are beautiful too" Perrie said.

"Inpressive work Niall" Harry my Photographer and best mate, said.

"Thanks, be prepared for the shooting tomorrow" I reminded him.

"Don't worry, I could never foreget" he smiled.

"Very well, girls please be here tomorrow at 9Am, for the shooting" I said.

"Sure" Jesy said.

Well tomorrow is going to be a long day...

~Present time/ year: 2027~

"No don't stop daddy" Harper said.

"But I have too, Harps, tomorrow you have school" I wispered with a fond smile.

"But, I am not sleepy" Aidan said before yawning.

I laughed softly at his remark, "Yeah sure you aren't" I said with a smirk.

"Okay I'm sleepy, but just a tiny bit" he huffed.

"C'mon guys, tomorrow it's Friday, If you sleep now we will go to the park after school" I said.

"Okay" they both said in sinc.

After they were both tucked in nicely, I turned the lights off, and shut their bedroom door.

I made my way downstairs were I found Perrie waiting for me on the couch.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hello" I smiled back.

"How was your day?"

"It was good, but I'd rather be here with you"

"To do what?" She smirked.

"There is a lot of things we could do darling" I smirked back...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, I ran into a lot of problems and now I finally have some time to breathe. Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because why not?

~ten years ago/year: 2027~  
Niall's POV:

I was sitting in my living room, after a long day of shooting, a glass of wine in front of me. And that's usually a bad sign. Why? The answer is easy.

I am thinking.

And now you are asking yourselves why 'thinking' is a bad thing?

Well it's not a bad thing for normal people. But for a person like me it's kinda dangerous. When I am thinking, I tend do dig through my horrible past, this past -my past- that never left me alone, he keeps chasing me.

I used he because for me, my past is a cruel person, trying to hunt me down, to ruin me over again, to step on me and destroy me.

The only thing that helps me forget in situations like this is... Well... Drinking. I drink the misery of my past away.

Yeah I know, not so smart of an idea, but I'm a broken man, I am so broken that I can't even think of fixing myself, I lost some of my broken pieces, and I can't seem to find them.

And then, my thoughts drift to Perrie Edwards. This girl is so beautiful, her eyes remind me of the clear blue ocean, I wish I could hold he-

Woahh, Woahh, Woahh hold on there big guy, where did this even come from? I don't have feelings, hell I don't even have a heart, I don't need anybody in my life, I can make it on my own.

This is a big lie.

I shook my head at this small voice, coming from a place I have shut down years ago, it only brings me pain and sorrow l, yet I can't sem to get rid of it, or else I could die.

My heart.

I haven't heard, his voice in ages, the only explanation I could come up with was that: something triggered him.

But what?

I rubbed my face furiously with my sweaty palms, I really need to go to bed, I gulped down the rest of the wine, that was left in the glass and made my way upstairs, preparing myself for a much needed night of sleep...

~The Next Morning~

I woke up to someone shaking me. I groaned, before I opened my eyes, to be met with a worried Liam.

"What happened, I saw the empty wine bottle and the glass, what's wrong" Liam asked me with a loud voice.

Way too loud for my hangover self.

"Shhhh, my head hurts" I mumbled.

"Sorry" he said in a lower voice.

"Are you okay"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"Niall" he said in a warning voice.

I huffed, Liam knows everything about me, there is no point in lying to him.

"No, I'm not"

"C'mon you need a shower, then you will take some painkillers" Liam said with a sad smile.

"Don't give me that look, I'm fine" I grumbled.

"Yeah sure you are" he said under his breath.

"Heard that" I said.

After I took a shower, and some Paracetamol. I was sitting with a mug of tea on my coach. When my phone started ringing.

"Horan is speaking"

"Good morning Mr Horan"

"Miss Edwards?" I asked surprised

I hated how her call seemed to lift my mood.

"Yeah that's me, I was wondering if I could have a copy of the new magazine, and one of my photos to keep for my own" she asked.

"Yeah of course I have them in my home office, if you promise me not to show them to anyone till sunday, you can come by and take them" The magazine that contains the photos of the new collection will be out on Sunday, the day after the live show, where the girls are going to walk down the runway.

"I promise" she said, and I could almost feel her smile.

"Alright I will text you the adress, come by anytime you want" I said.

"Thank you so much"

I hung up the phone and texted her my adress. I looked up to see Liam staring at me with a smirk on his face.

"What?"

"Nothing, I need to go" Liam said getting up.

Just few seconds later, I heard the front door slam shut.

"That was weird"

~Few Hours Later~

"Hello" Perrie said. When I opened the door.

"Hey come in" I smiled.

"Wow that's a big beautiful house" she said looking around.

"Thank you very much" I said.

"What would you like to drink?" I asked.

"A cup of coffee would be great, if it's no problem" she said with a soft smile.

"Coffee, it is then" I made my way in the kitchen...

~Present time/2027~

"Alright, I think it's enough for tonight guys" I said with a fond smile.

"Okay" they both wispered.

After making sure that they were asleep and that they don't need anything. I turned the lights off and softly shut their bedroom door.

I made my way to mine and Perrie's shared bedroom, where I found her sitting on our bed, waiting for me.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I feel like I'm always tired these days" she said with a pout.

"Aww how about we go to sleep?" I asked.

"Good idea" she said with a sleepy smile...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading <3


	4. Chapter 4

~10 years ago/ year 2017~  
Niall's POV

Paris fashion week, has started. I'm currently in the hotel getting ready for the day.

We have to do some rehearsals before tonight's show. Once I was done, I made my way out of my room to the elevator. Perrie was already waiting there.

Oh God, just my luck, this girl is going to be the death of me.

"Miss Edwards, you are late for rehearsal"

She jumped a bit startled, I bit back a smile, and I tried to keep my straight face.

"I am so sorry, I didn't mean t-' I cut her off with a loud laugh.

"You aren't late, I'm just messing with you" I smirked at her.

"You're not funny" She pouted.

I was about to give her a cheeky reply, when suddenly I was cut off by the ringing of my phone.

"Horan is speaking"

"Niall do we start the rehearsal without you? we are kinda bored in this arena" Liam asked.

"If you wanna start then go ahead, Perrie and I are waiting for the elevator, you know the rule everything must be perfect" I warned him.

"Yeah don't worry about that, I will take care of everything"

"Alright see you in a minute"

"Shall we go" I asked her.

"Yeah sure" she nodded.

We got out of the elevator, to the underground hotel parking lot.

"Do you want a ride" I asked her.

"Sure" she said with a shy smile and a blush.

Cute

Shut up

The drive to the arena was short, we made small talks here and there about the show tonight.

Once we arrived, Perrie went to get ready, while I went to check on the dresses. I am so proud of this collection, for this year, I decided on dark blue, and white. There is twenty disigns and twenty models.

I love everything about fashion weeks, wherever they were... Well everything except... Interviews.

Some interviewers are so annoying, some of them even tried to kiss me... okay I am not bragging or anything, please don't get me wrong, I know I'm good looking but they should have a bit of self control.

Anyways, I should go back to work...

~Interview Time~

"Everyone, we are back in France, for the event we have all been waiting for, Paris fashion week" the interviewer, Carla I think was he name announced.

"And I am standing here with the one and only fashion designer Niall Horan"

"Hello" I said.

"Mr Horan it's an honor for me, to be the one interviewing you, first how are you feeling are you excited for the show?" She asked.

"I'm pretty excited, I have worked hard to finish this collection, and I am really proud of it" I answered with a smile.

"I bet everybody is more excited then you, can we expect any new faces today, and rumours says that there is a new model for the head disign of this year" she asked.

"Yeah you are going to see seven new models this year, I needed them for this collection" I answered.

Ten minutes later I was done, so I went to get ready for tonight...

~Show Time~

All the girls were dresse and ready, Gigi was going first, I was waiting backstage, I will go out with Perrie when she goes to walk the runway for the second time, she is wearing the wedding dress.

Half an hour later, it was mine and Perrie's turn, she already went out wearing this dress, but this was my turn to show up.

We went out, hand in hand, clapping and cheers could be heard, this collection was a complete success.

It was finally over, I was talking with some other fashion designers, when Liam came to me with a big smile.

"So are you ready to go?" He asked.

I smiled back at him, and nodded my head at him.

"It was nice to have this lovely chat with you Mr Cowell, and you too Miss Cole" I said with a smile.

"Let's go mate" I told Liam.

"I hope to see you again miss Cole" Liam winked at her, I could see her face turn bright red.

He turned around with a smirk on his face.

"What was that all about?" I asked him while walking.

"I will tell you later bro" he said with a big smile.

"Dinner together?" I couldn't help but grin at him.

"Sure thing" I laughed at the face he was giving me.

I looked up to see Perrie staring at me, she looked like she was in deep thoughts, she also had a sort of a dreamy smile.

She looks beautiful

Shut it...

~Present Time/ Year 2027~

"It's getting late guys, you should go to bed" I said with a soft smile.

"Dady is mommy okay?" Harper asked.

"Yes love she is just sick, tomorrow I have work and she is going to the doctor, so uncle Liam is going to watch you tomorrow since it's Saturday, promise you will be good" I explained.

"Yeah of course we love uncle Liam" Aidan said.

After putting the kids to sleep, I went to check on Perrie.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I am still going to the doctor tomorrow, just to make sure" She said with a soft smile.

She was lying on bed a pillow supporting her head.

"Come cuddle with me please?" She asked.

"Of course"

And that's how we fell asleep...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

~Present Time/ year 2027~  
Perrie's POV

"Aidan, Harper it's time to sleep" I said with a soft smile.

Aidan came over to me to give me a hug.

"But Daddy isn't here, so we can't continue the story he was telling us" Harper pouted, she came and sat next to me on the couch.

"How about you tell me what story he was telling you, maybe I know it" I suggested, Niall is staying extra hours at work to be able to take tomorrow off.

"I think he is telling us how you two met" Aidan said.

"I see he is telling you that story, I personally love it, where did he stop?" I asked them with a smile.

"When the show in Paris ended, and you were staring at him, while he was talking with uncle Liam" Harper said and I immediately knew what she was talking about.

"Alright let's continue" My memory drifted back to Paris 10 years ago...

~10 years ago/ year 2017~

I was standing next to Jade having a casual conversation with her an Gigi, when I heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

It was the sound of an angelic laugh, I wanted... No I needed to find out the owner of this amazing noise.

I turned around, to be met with the biggest shock of my life, Niall was laughing a real laugh, his eyes crinkled, and he had a big grin on his face.

It was the first time, I have ever seen him smile a real smile, he looked so beautiful in his black suit, his hair up in a quiff.

He never showed, emotions to anybody other than Liam, to be honest sometimes, I get jealous of Payno, because he knows everything that is hidden about Niall.

I know for sure that Niall isn't the person he is pretending to be, I know that behind the cold hearted Mr Horan, there is a soft and sweet Niall.

I wish I could be his girlfriend, I know to think this way while I am in a relationship with Zayn, but I can't help it, I will always be loyal to him, as long as we are together, but these days I feel like we have grown appart, I think Zayn is seeing someone else behind my back.

But I won't accuse him of anything till I have proof, I don't want to accuse him of anything unfairly. I still do love him and respect him.

Niall got in the driver seat of his car, and Liam in the passenger one. He rolled down his window and looked in my direction.

"Jade, Perrie, Gigi, c'mon I will drive you back to the hotel" Niall said.

"Yeah sure" Gigi said.

We got in the car and Niall started  
Driving towards the hotel, on our way there Niall stopped at a red light.

"You and Mr Payne seam really close" Gigi suddenly said.

There was a short moment of silence before Niall replied.

"Liam is my brother... my odoptive brother" Niall said.

Brother?

Adoptive brother?

What?

"Wait you were adopted?" Gigi asked.

"I think this is none of your business, Miss Hadid, don't cross the line please" Liam warned her.

That was the end of all conversations made. Once we arrived to the hotel, we went up to our floor.

Tomorrow we get to go back home, yay!

~Back In London~

Zayn flew back home right after he finished doing our hair before the show in Paris he told me his mother was sick.

So that's why I am going to our house, to take a shower and change my clothes, before going to check on her.

Once I got home, I took of my jacket!no my way upstairs, I could hear noise coming from mine and Zayn's shared bedroom.

Weird

I opened the bedroom door and... and... Oh how I wish I hadn't. Zayn was in bed with some other girl.

I gasped audibly, that caused Zayn to shot up alarmed, looking around him, until his eyes landed on me.

"Perrie it isn't wha-" he started but I cut him off.

"Shut up" I screamed.

I turned around and run downstairs, I hopped in my car and drove to the only place I couldn't think of, even if it was my day off.

I don't even know how I arrived in one piece, I run in the company and in the elevator, I couldn't stop sobbing.

I slammed the door of his office open.

"What the hel-" he cut himself off when he saw my state.

He stood up, while looking at me with a confused expression on his face.

"What happened" he asked.

I couldn't stop myself, I ran and threw my arms around him while sobbing in his chest...

~Present Time/ year: 2027~

"C'mon guys, you two need to sleep" I wispered.

I picked Harper up first then Aidan, before I made my way to there bedroom. After they went to sleep, I heard keys rustling coming from downstairs.

Niall is home. Time to tell him.

"Hey, how did it go? Are you okay? What did the doctor say?" He asked as soon as he saw me, before he pulled me in a hug.

"I am more then okay" I giggled.

"What do you mean" He asked.

"Why don't you look for yourself?" I asked.

I gave him the small envelope, he took it from me with a raised eyebrow.

It took him a few seconds to realise what was happening.

"No way, are you?... are we?..." he asked.

"Yes, we are having another baby" I simply said with tears in my eyes.

"I love you so much" He said with tears streaming down his face.

"I love you to" I said.

My life is perfect...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everybody!

~Present Time/ year 2027~  
Niall's POV

"So your mother told me she continued the story for you yesterday" I said with a smile.

"Yeah she did, can we continue it?" Harper asked.

"Yes please I want to know what happens next" Aidan said.

"Alright she told where she stopped, I will continue from there" I announced.

~10 years ago/ year 2017~

Perrie ran towards me before she threw her arms around my neck, my whole body tensed, no one other than Liam was ever allowed to give me a hug.

But I almost immediately gave in when I heard her Heart broken sobs. It won't hurt if I hugged her back just this once.

I wrapped my arms around her tightly, and I stood there awkwardly not knowing what to do. I have never been comforted, and I have never comforted anyone, so in this moment I felt helpless.

After few minutes Perrie calmed down enough to be able to speak.

"What happened" I asked her softly.

You don't show softness to anyone, what's going on with you?

You're in love

I don't know what love is.

Sure you don't

Mind your own business.

You will give in sooner or later

We will see about this.

I shook my head at the fight between my heart and mind, it's no the time for this.

"Zayn is cheating on me" she cried out.

That son of a... is going to pay for this. I was fuming with anger, how dare he?

"Shhhh it's going to be okay... how about you take a small nap yeah?" I wispered softly.

I helped her settle down on the couch in my office, she immediately fell asleep from emotional exhaustion.

I took off my suit jacket, and I covered her with it. I made my way to my desk. You are going to regret this Malik.

"Tell Malik to come to my office" I demanded.

"O-f course" Linda said.

Few minutes later the jerk was standing in front of me.

"Mr Malik you will go now to Mr sheeran's office, you take your pay for this month and then you may leave, thank you for everything you've done for the past five years,it was nice working with you" I said coldly.

"What? What have I done? Why are you firing me?" Zayn desperately yelled.

"Lower your voice before she wakes up-" I was cut off by a small voice.

"Too late, but please Mr Horan don't fire him because of me, it will make me feel bad, please don't do this" Perrie said in a small pleading voice.

"Perrie plea-" she cut him off.

"Save it" she snapped.

"I will only let you stay here because Perrie requested so, now go to your work and you better avoid me all day boy" I said with narrowed eyes.

Zayn nodded his head he was ready to leave when Perrie stopped him,

"You forgot this" she took her engagement ring off before throwing it to him.

He caught it with a sad look on his face.

"You may leave" I said.

Once he left Perrie looked at me with a weak smile.

"I am so sorry for bothering you, I am going to go to the hotel now" she said.

"Why are you going to the hotel?" I asked.

"Well Zayn and I share his house, I don't really have a house of my own, so I am going to stay at a hotel for a few weeks until I find a nice home" she explained.

"Hotels aren't connfy enough, you will stay with me, until you buy your own house" I announced.

"Are you sure?"

"More than sure"

~Niall's House~

We arrived half an hour ago, Perrie went to take a shower, and sleep.

I sighed, what's going on with me? I can't think straight, I need a drink. I grabbed a bottle of wine and a glass, before I made my way to my massive living room.

After an hour I was halfway done with the bottle of wine, when I heard soft footsteps coming downstairs.

"Niall" Perrie's soft voice said.

"Living room" I slurred out drunkenly.

"OMG, are you drunk" she asked while sitting next to me.

"I don't know maybe" I said.

There was a small moment of silence.

"I am hurt, and broken" I blurted out.

"What?" Perrie asked surprised.

"I am not the cold man you see in the company... I am hiding in the shadows of a cruel person, to avoid getting hurt, it's all their fault, they did this to me"

"Who?" Perrie whispered.

"My parents...

They have never loved me, they always showed Greg there love and attention, they have always showered him with gifts, they never payed attention to me...

'You are and always will be a mistake' they kept repeating these words in my face, anytime they got the chance to do so, I was my father's punche bag, and my mother's slave.

Breakfast was forbidden, lunch too, when I come back home from school, all I was allowed to eat was left over food, I had to finish my homework quickly before cleaning the house, if I ever messed up I would get a good beating before bed time...

At school I was bullied for being a nerd, I never had friends...

This was my life Greg was always jaleous of me for being the smartest kid in school, my grades were insane...

Years passed and high school started, Greg had to take extra classes, because he used to fail a lot, what can I say? he was a spoiled brat, he can get anything he wants any time he wants, but life doesn't work this way...

My dad was so disappointed, Greg was supposed to be the hire of Horan fashion but this never happened...

I was only sixteen when I graduated high school, I was labeled the genius kid, I was a talented drawer, musician and writer, and I was really good at sports...

I went to uni, where I studied, chemical engineering, fashion designing, and business...

Beatings got worst apparently it was my fault that Greg was twenty years old and still in his senior year in high school...

I received my fashion designing diploma in only three years, I didn't need more, that's when I aimed to take revenge from 'my family' but I didn't need to, my father got in a massive car accident, when I turned nineteen, he lost the ability of walking, the company was left with no boss...

He had no choice, he had to give it to me, and that's exactly what happened, I took full control of my dad's bank account and I changed it to my name...

I changed every single thing, I was the cold hearted rude boss, I fired most of the employees, and I hired new ones...

That's when I met Liam he was Seventeen and his parents couldn't pay for his last year of high school or for him to go to college, he applied to work as a cleaner, but I saw something in his eyes a light that I have long lost, I payed for his education and I trained him, I helped him with his studies, now he is in his forth year of uni studying marketing...

He is the only person I truly care fore, I swore to never fall in love, who would in love with a man like me? I am scared, I don't want to fall in love, I don't want to hurt the poor girl or worse if we get married and have children what if I turn to be like my father? I don't want to be like that monster" I finished my story, before I took a big gulp of wine directly from the bottle.

Perrie was sitting in silence, I could tell she didn't know what to say.

"I think we should go to bed" I was struggling to stay awake.

She helped me in my bed, she was about to leave, when I stopped her.

"Stay" I wispered

She hesitated before nodding, I pulled her to my chest and that's how we fell asleep that night....

~Present Time/ year: 2027~

"Alright time to sleep" I said.

"Night daddy" They both wispered.

I went downstairs after making sure they were sleeping, I found Perrie waiting for me on the couch.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

"I really want strawberries, but we don't have any" she pouted.

I laughed fondly at her.

"Baby wants strawberries?" I asked placing my hand on her still flat stomach.

"Yep"

"Alright, I will go buy you some"

"Be careful love"

"I will"

Where do you find strawberries in the middle of January?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. See you soon <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it  
> See you guys next chapter


End file.
